warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tysis
The Tysis is an Infested sidearm that fires darts that deals damage over time, supported by its incredibly high status chance . This allows it to wear down even the heaviest of armor with ease. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *Good damage – effective against armor. *Tied with the 's charged shot and for the highest status chance of all weapons in the game. **Can achieve 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , and . **Innate damage can rapidly strip away armor. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High reload speed. *On kill, bodies will follow the dart that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Projectiles have travel time. *Extremely low critical chance. *Low critical multiplier. *Relatively low fire rate. *Fairly high recoil. Notes *The 81 damage is dealt in 3 ticks of 27 damage, over the course of 2 seconds. This allows a single dart to proc multiple times. **If the dart punches through an enemy, they will instead receive 1 tick. *Tysis needles retain their course after piercing their first target, possibly penetrating multiple targets without losing accuracy. *Tysis needles will be invisible if the energy color is Black, making target leading harder as you can't estimate travel speed and deviation effectively. Tips *A status chance of 182.50% may be obtained by combining , , , , , and . However, there is no benefit to a status chance above 100%. *With its high status chance, the Tysis may be used as a softening weapon against Grineer. Corrosive effects stack, allowing another weapon to easily deliver the killing blow. **The Tysis may be modded for damage when dealing with Grineer, allowing it to deal extra damage to Napalms, Bombards and Elite troops. *Adding damage makes this weapon ideal for battling Infested Ancients, as Fossilized enemies take more damage from both elements. Trivia *The Tysis' needles may stretch targets if they are already pinned to the wall by another weapon's projectile (like the ). *This is the second Infested weapon available on the Market. The first was the . **The Tysis is the first Infested sidearm to be non-clan exclusive. *The Tysis may derive its name from the suffix "-ptysis", which typically refers to spitting out substances (e.g. Hemoptysis would refer to spitting blood). It may also be based on Phthisis, the ancient Greek name for Consumption, AKA Tuberculosis, which was named such for "eating its victims from the inside". *The head of the Tysis vaguely resembles the head of a Goblin shark. Media Warframe0278.jpg|In the Codex tysisdarthmufin.png|Tysis With Infested Color Pack Tysis Arsenal.jpg|Tysis in the Arsenal Tysis.jpg|Tysis Tenno Reinforcements - Tysis Warframe 11.6 ♠ Tysis - An approved Acrid, you decide Warframe Tysis A Gay Guy Reviews Tysis, The Non-Quitter Spitter Warframe Beta - Tysis (HD)(HUN) Warframe 100% Status Tysis Build update 12.4.5 Update History *Tysis Corrosive Damage-over-time will now be apply a single tick to targets the projectile punches through. *Damage changed from 79 Corrosive to 9 Impact, 23 Puncture, 17 Slash and 81 Corrosive delivered in 3 ticks of 27 each over 2 seconds. *Fixed a visual bug with the Tysis' dangles getting tangled. *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 9. *Damage increased from 35 to 79. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 3%. *Improved Projectile trail FX. *Mag size decreased from 15 to 11. *Introduced. }} de:Tysis es:Tysis fr:Tysis Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corrosive Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Infested Category:Weapons Category:Infested Weapons